Portgas D. Ace/Historia
Historia Dorastanie z Luffym i Sabo Braterskie zobowiązania Ojciec Ace'a, Król Piratów - Gol D. Roger, został skazany, podczas gdy jego matka - Portgas D. Rouge była z nim w ciąży. Nosiła go przez pełne dwadzieścia miesięcy, aby ochronić go przed Globalnym Rządem, który starał się usunąć ostatni ślad krwi Roger'a. Rok i trzy miesiące po egzekucji, Ace urodził się w Baterilla na South Blue. Jego matka żyła tyle wystarczająco długo, aby nadać mu imię. Wiceadmirał Monkey D. Garp ukrył Ace'a jako przysługa dla Roger'a, został on przemieszczony do Foosha, wsi na East Blue. Ace pozostał pod opieką znajomej Garpa - Curly Dadan. Ace podróżował po mieście, powodując problemy i bijąc innych ludzi, którzy mówili źle o jego ojcu, co irytowało Dadan. W pewnym momencie Ace zaprzyjaźnił się z Sabo, który w tym czasie był z wieku Ace'a. mały|200px|left|Ace podczas pierwszego spotkania z Luffym. Później, gdy Garp ma już dość wpływów Shanksa na Luffy'ego, również oddał wnuka pod opiekę Dadan. Podczas pierwszego spotkania chłopców, Ace po prostu splunął na niego i wysłał złowrogie spojrzenie, które wzburzony Luffy mu zwrócił. Po posiłku Ace wyszedł z domu, a Luffy postanowił iść za nim. Monkey powiedział, że nie jest zły, że Ace na niego splunął (ponieważ nie jest to coś, za co miałby się denerwować), a także chciałby się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Chłopiec odpowiedział na to przewracając ogromne drzewo w stronę Luffy'ego. Następnie przekroczył most i zauważył na nim Luffy'ego. Ace uderzył w Monkey'a i zrzucił go w przepaść. Wrócił do domu Dadan bez Luffy'ego i nawet się o niego nie martwił. Luffy wrócił tydzień później. Gdy Ace wychodził z domu, Luffy biegł za nim chcąc się zaprzyjaźnić, jednak za każdym razem Ace odrzucał tą propozycję. Ace poszedł do Gray Terminalu i spotkał się ze swoim przyjacielem, Sabo. Ace i Sabo zbierali pieniądze, by któregoś dnia kupić piracki statek i wypłynąć na morze. Ace przekazał mu swoją zdobycz i Sabo ukrył ją w sekretnym miejscu. Wtedy pojawił się Luffy, więc chłopcy szybko przywiązali go do drzewa. Ace powiedział, że powinni zabić Luffy'ego, aby ich sekret był bezpieczny, na co Sabo przystał. Jednak zarówno Ace jak i Sabo trudno było z podjęciem decyzji, który z nich go zabije, ponieważ oboje nikogo wcześniej nie zabili. Usłyszeli, że ktoś nadchodzi, więc zabrali ze sobą Luffy'ego i się ukryli. Ace potem uświadomił sobie, że osobie, której zabrał pieniądze był Porchemy, pracujący dla Bluejama. Ace i Sabo zauważyli, że nie ma z nimi Luffy'ego, po czym zobaczyli, że został złapany przez Porchemy'ego. Ace i Sabo patrzyli jak zabierał on Luffy'ego. Obawiając się, że Luffy może powiedzieć o kryjówce Porchemy'emu, Ace i Sabo zabrali skarby jakie do tej pory zebrali i przenieśli w inne miejsce. Udało im się przenieść wszystkie pieniądze przez zachodem słońca. Sabo, który poszedł sprawdzić starą kryjówkę, poinformował, że Luffy nic nie powiedział Porchemy'emu, co zaskoczyło Ace'a. Chłopcy następnie udali się na ratunek Luffy'emu i pokonali pirata. Ace poucza Luffy'ego, a następnie dowiaduje się, że nie ma on rodziców i podąża za Ace'm, aby nie być sam. Po tym Luffy dołączył do Sabo i Ace'a, zaczynają razem współpracować. Ace, Sabo i Luffy robili wszystko razem, polowali na aligatory i bili bandytów. W Głównym Mieście, w Królestwie Goa, chłopcy postanowili zjeść, podczas ucieczki usłyszeli jak jeden z mężczyzn woła Sabo po imieniu. Gdy powrócili do lasu, Sabo ujawnił, że pochodzi ze szlacheckiej rodziny, a mężczyzna, który go wołał to jego ojciec. mały|200px|Ace, Luffy i Sabo stają się braćmi. Bez względu na to Luffy i Ace, nadal traktowali Ace'a jak przyjaciela. Później trio oświadczyli to, co chcą osiągnąć w przyszłości, wypili po kieliszku sake i zostali braćmi. Nadal mięli przygody polując na zwierzęta, a któregoś dnia mięli zabawę z Dadan, Woop Slapem i Makino, a także obrywali od Garpa. Pewnego dnia chłopcy znaleźli się w obliczu ojca Sabo i załogi Bluejama. Aby oszczędzić Ace'a i Luffy'ego, Sabo dobrowolnie postanowił pójść z ojcem, Ace wołał do Sabo, gdy ten odszedł ze łzami w oczach. Ace i Luffy byli wtedy w areszcie u załogi Bluejama. Chłopcy dołączyli do piratów na wniosek ich kapitana, a następnie przewozili towary do zaznaczonych miejsc na Grey Terminal z innymi piratami. Później Bluejam objaśnił Ace'owi i Luffy'emu, że w ładunki, które nosili były wykonane z ołowiu i prochu, a Gray Terminal stanie w płomieniach. Chłopcy zareagowali z oburzeniem i zostali szybko schwytani przez piratów. Bluejam poinformował ich, że nie mogą dłużej zostać przy życiu i zapytał o położenie skarbu. Później w nocy, płomienie zaczęły się przemieszczać, Luffy'emu i Ace'owi udało się uwolnić. Chłopcy zaczęli uciekać w popłochu, jednak natknęli się na Bluejam'a i jego załogę, którzy domagali się dowiedzieć, gdzie Ace i Sabo ukryli skarb. Ace na krótko uwalnia Królewską Dominację, gdy Bluejam mówił źle o Sabo. Dadan przychodzi na ratunek i próbuje ochronić Ace'a i Luffy'ego. Ace nie chce uciekać od walki i Dadan zostaje z nim, podczas gdy Luffy i reszta bandytów uciekają. Po wydarzeniach na Grey Terminal, ale przed śmiercią Sabo z rąk Niebiańskiego Smoka, Ace wrócił ze zranioną Dadan na plecach. Luffy wita go z płaczem, ale Ace jest zły, że chłopiec myślał, że nie żyje i uderza go w głowę mówiąc, aby nie "uśmiercał ludzi". Następnie opowiadał jak on i Dadan pokonali Bluejama i uciekli do lasu. Ukryli się przy brzegu rzeki, a Ace kradł lekarstwa z miasta, by ustabilizować życie Dadan. mały|200px|lewo|Ace płacze nad śmiercią Sabo. Kika godzin później wyjaśnia Dadan dlaczego nie uciekł wtedy z pola walki, powiedział jej, że czasem uderza mu krew do głowy i martwi się, że jeśli ucieknie, straci coś cennego, po czym mówi, że w tamtym momencie Luffy znajdował się za jego plecami. Później Dogra mówi im, o tym co stało się z Sabo, oburzony Ace skoczył na niego krzycząc, że nigdy mu nie wybaczy, jeśli to okaże się kłamstwem. Luffy i Ace później zdają sobie sprawę, że Sabo wcale nie był szczęśliwy, przez co Luffy wybucha płaczem, Ace próbował wyjść by zabić mordercę Sabo. Dadan zatrzymuje go i krzyczy mówiąc, że mordercą Sabo był świat, kraj w którym żyli. By go uspokoić bandyci zawiązali Ace'a do drzewa, podczas gdy Luffy przepłakał całą noc. Następnego dnia rano przyszedł list, który został wysłany przez Sabo przed wypłynięciem w morze, tłumacząc, że kiedy Ace zacznie to czytać on będzie już daleko, ma nadzieję, że kiedyś się ponownie spotkają i żeby Ace dbał o ich młodszego brata. Gdy Ace kończy czytać list, wybucha płaczem. Jakiś czas później Ace znajduje Luffy'ego leżącego twarzą do ziemi, opłakującego śmierć Sabo. Kiedy Luffy prosi Ace'a by nie umierał jak Sabo, Ace składa mu obietnicę, że nigdy nie umrze bez względu na to co się stanie. Ace przypomina Luffy'emu o obietnicy, którą sobie złożyli, że staną się bardziej wolni niż ktokolwiek. Obaj następnie kontynuowali treningi, by stać się silniejszymi. Ace prosi Makino, aby ta nauczyła go jak kogoś poprawnie pozdrowić, ponieważ planuje podziękować Shanks'owi. Chłopcy kontynuowali walki i polowania, aż do czasu odpłynięcia Ace'a w morze. Początki pirackiego żywota mały|200px|Ace opuszcza górę Colubo. W wieku 17 lat Ace opuścił gorę Colubo i rozpoczął życie pirata. Niecały rok później rozbił się na Sixis, wyspie na East Blue. Tam spotkał bezimiennego człowieka, któremu nadał pseudonim Masked Deuce. Dwójka zaczęła rozmawiać o swoich rodzicach. Deuce dowiedział się, że Ace jest synem Rogera, co przyjął z mieszanymi uczuciami. Przez kilka kolejnych dni Ace próbował bez powodzenia uciec z Sixis. Brat Luffy'ego znalazł na wyspie owoc, którym okazał się Płom-Płomieniowoc. Głodujący Deuce zasadził się, by zabić Ace'a i odebrać mu jedzenie, lecz Płomienna Pięść usłyszał burczenie jego brzucha i zaproponował mu podzielenie owocu na pół. Deuce usłyszał głos sumienia i początkowo odmawiał, lecz ostatecznie przystał na propozycję Ace'a. Brat Luffy'ego jako pierwszy ugryzł Płom-Płomieniowoc, dlatego zyskał jego moce. Dwójka zbudowała Strikera i uciekła z wyspy, zakładając załogę Spade. Gdy załoga Spade liczyła już dwudziestu członków, zaczęli na nią polować łowcy głów. Pewnego dnia piraci zostali zaatakowani przez flotę Marynarki, a na ich pokład włamała się podporucznik Isuka. Pomimo swej siły, nie stanowiła dla Ace'a wyzwania, a załoga Spade zatopiła jeden ze statków Marynarki, wprowadzając go na rafę. Isuka wskoczyła od wody, by ocalić swoich kompanów, lecz sama zaczęła się topić. Ace uratował ją, twierdząc, że nie jest złą osobą. Podporucznik wielokrotnie próbowała schwytać piratów, lecz Ace zawsze bez problemu sobie z nią radził. Gdy członkowie załogi Spade dotarli na archipelag Sabaody, musieli czekać trzy dni na pokrycie swojego statku. Po kolejnej potyczce z Isuką, Ace i Deuce udali się na diabelski młyn, ale po pierwszej przejażdżce do ich gondoli wyskoczyła pani podporucznik. Po początkowym napięciu, Isuka zwierzyła się dwójce, mówiąc, że nienawidzi piratów za to, że spalili jej dom, gdy była dzieckiem. Zaproponowała Ace'owi zostanie marynarzem, lecz ten odmówił i uciekł. Trzy dni później Ace i Deuce udali się do dzielnicy biedoty, by nakarmić głodne dzieci. Tam spotkali Isukę i wiceadmirała Drawa, którzy dali Ace'owi oficjalne zaproszenie Globalnego Rządu do zastępów Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz. Ace odmówił ze względu na swoją niechęć do tego systemu. Draw bez wahania zaatakował go miotaczami ognia, podpalając domy biedaków, co rozzłościło Ace'a. Isuka dołączyła do walki, a Płomienna Pięść miał kłopot z przebiciem się przez Dominację Uzbrojenia wiceadmirała. Draw chwycił Ace'a za szyję z zamiarem zabicia go, ale ten użył swoich płomieni, by wywołać eksplozję zbiornika z paliwem, która zraniła ich obu. Ace przebudził Dominację Uzbrojenia i ostatecznie pokonał Drawa. Płomienna Pięść zaprosił Isukę na swój statek, ale ta odmówiła, mówiąc, że wciąż chce być marynarzem. Ace i Deuce wrócili na Piece of Spadille i odpłynęli z archipelagu Sabaody, żegnając się z Isuką. Po przybyciu załogi Spade na wyspę ryboludzi, Ace udał się do taniej kawiarenki. Tam rozmawiał z Aladynem o tym, jak Białobrody i Jinbe chronią Królestwo Ryugu. Po powrocie na statek, Deuce pokazał mu jego nowy list gończy z nagrodą w wysokości 100,000,000. Gdy Ace zobaczył flagę załogi Białobrodego, spalił ją, mówiąc, że obali wszystkich Czterech Imperatorów, po czym jego załoga opuściła wyspę ryboludzi i popłynęła w kierunku Nowego Świata. Po dopłynięciu na najbardziej niebezpieczne morze świata, Ace zaczął szukać Shanksa, by się z nim spotkać. Znalazł go na zimowej wyspie i wyjawił mu swoje powiązania z Luffym. Powiedział mu, że planuje zdobyć sławę, pokonując najsilniejsze osoby świata i zapytał go o blizny, które dał mu Czarnobrody, po czym opuścił wyspę. Pewnego razu załoga Ace'a trafiła do wioski Amigasa i zaprzyjaźniła się z jej mieszkańcami, dając im, jedzenie i wodę. Płomienna Pięść spotkał tam dziewczynkę o imieniu Tama, z którą utworzył więź. Podczas swojego pobytu w wiosce, Ace nauczył się od niej szyć kapelusze kasa. Tama chciała wypłynąć z piratami na morze, lecz Ace powiedział jej, że jest za młoda. Obiecał jednak, że zabierze ją, gdy zostanie kunoichi. Szukając na morzu Białobrodego, Ace udał się na jedną z jego wysp, gdzie zgodnie z jego informacjami Imperator miał się kierować. Spotkał tam jednak Jinbe, który od pewnego czasu podążał za załogą Spade. Rozzłoszczony spaleniem przez Ace'a flagi Białobrodego na wyspie ryboludzi, wyzwał go na pojedynek, by powstrzymać go od walki z Newgatem. Pojedynek trwał pięć dni i skończył się remisem, po którym obaj wojownicy padli ze zmęczenia. Dołączenie do załogi Białobrodego mały|200px|left|Białobrody "adoptuje" Ace'a. Białobrody, który usłyszał, że Ace zamierza zdobyć jego głowę, nagle przypłynął Moby Dickiem ze swoją załogą, tuż po walce Ace z Jinbe. Białobrody powiedział swojej załodze, że on sam wystarczy i przystąpił do ataku na załogę Ace'a. Po zaciętej walce Ace wstał i odciął Białobrodego od swoich piratów ścianą ognia. Choć jego poobijana załoga protestowała, rozkazał im biec, podczas gdy on zatrzymał Białobrodego (co skłoniło Newgate'a do nazwania go bezczelnym bachorem). Na krawędzi śmierci, Białobrody zaproponował Ace'owi dołączenie do swojej załogi, stając się "jego synem". Ace ostro odmówił, ale został znokautowany i zaciągnięty na statek Białobrodego. Załoga Ace'a później starała się go odzyskać, jednak zostali pobici i zabrani na statek razem ze swoim kapitanem. Gdy Ace przyszedł, został już uznany za jednego z Załogi Białobrodego. Aby upewnić się, że jego załoganci zostaną przy życiu, Ace pozostał na pokładzie statku Białobrodego. Jednak w wielu przypadkach próbował on zamordować starca, choć za każdym razem zostawał odparty przy niewielkim wysiłku Białobrodego. W końcu zgodził się, kuszony opisem relacji ojciec-syn Edwarda z załogą, zaakceptował znak Białobrodego, który teraz znajduje się na jego plecach. Po pokonaniu Doma i zmuszeniu go do poddania się, został awansowany na stanowisko dowódcy 2. oddziału. Jednym z jego podwładnych był Marshall D. Teach, z którym był w stosunkowo dobrych relacjach. Pewnego dnia Ace postanowił wyjawić swój rodowód Białobrodemu, który tylko się zaśmiał, mówiąc, że nia ma znaczenia to, że Roger był jego ojcem (zgodnie z Sengoku, Białobrody już wiedział). Gdy Ace zapytał, czy Białobrody nie wyrzuci go ze względu na ojca, ponieważ niegdyś byli wrogami, Białobrody po prostu stwierdził, że o nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ każdy jest "dzieckiem morza". Pewnego dnia Teach zamordował jego załoganta - Thatch, w celu uzyskania Ciem-Ciemnowocu, na którego długo polował i uciekł. Ace jako dowódca piratów Białobrodego musiał pomścić zmarłego towarzysza, Ace postanowił odnaleźć mordercę. Białobrody jednak był pełen obaw do tego pomysłu i protestował twierdząc, że Teach może być zbyt silny dla chłopca, zwłaszcza po zdobyciu nowej mocy. Pomimo tego Ace stanowczo postanowił pójść po Teacha, twierdząc, że Thatch nie zazna spokoju, jeśli jego morderca nie odpowie za winy i że Marshall uciekając wykazał brak honoru wobec jego "ojca". Podziwiając poświęcenie Ace'a, Białobrody pozwolił odejść swojemu "synowi", twierdząc, że puścił go ze względu na honor Ace'a. Po czym Ace rozpoczął swoją podróż w poszukiwaniu Czarnobrodego. Fabuła Wizyta na wyspie Drum Ace pierwszy raz w fabule można zaobserwować na wyspie Drum, gdzie zostawia wiadomość dla Luffy'ego, że spotka się z nim w ciągu 10 dni w Nanohana, Alabaście. W anime, jego powodem do przybycia na Alabastę, było zdobycie jakiś informacji od Scorpiona o Białobrodym, czegoś co można było od niego wyciągnąć. Podróż po Alabaście Kiedy kończy swój posiłek zostaje zauważony przez Smokera, który próbuje go aresztować. Jednak krótko przed rozpoczęciem między nimi walki, obaj zostali wyrzuceni za ściany przez atak Luffy'ego, dzięki któremu chłopak chciał się szybko dostać do restauracji. mały|200px|Ace broni Luffy'ego i jego załogę. Po powrocie do restauracji zobaczył jedzącego Luffy'ego, jednak został on spowolniony przez Smokera, który próbuje go aresztować. Po wyjściu Luffy'ego z restauracji, ściga go Smoker. Ace dogania Luffy'ego, w odpowiednim czasie by uratować go przed aresztowaniem. Jego ingerencja pozwala Luffy'emu uciec, podczas gdy on zajmuje się Smokerem. Po pokonaniu Marynarki ze swojej drogi, Ace dogania Luffy'ego, który podąża w stronę Going Merry'ego i oferuje mu szansę dołączenia do załogi Białobrodego (na co Luffy odmawia). Ace zostawia mu kartkę papieru, zidentyfikowaną później jako vivre card, która umożliwia ponowne spotkanie w przyszłości. Spotkanie z Buggym mały|200px|lewo|Ace na statku Buggy'ego. Kolejny raz widzimy Ace'a na statku Buggy'ego, gdzie pojawił się on niespodziewanie i po zjedzeniu posiłku w swoim stylu zasnął. Od razu po pobudce, dalej zachęcał do imprezy. Ace'a śledztwo w sprawie Czarnobrodego Ace także pojawił się w mini-akcie na okładkach rozdziałów mangi, gdzie po rozstaniu się z Załogą Buggy'go, przeniknął (pod przebraniem) do bazy marynarki G-2 aby dostarczyć list od dziewczyny Mody, która uratowała pirata przed niechybnym utonięciem. Również uratował walizkę z cennymi ściśle tajnymi informacjami, miedzy innymi na temat Czarnobrodego wraz dowódcą spod płonącego marynarskiego statku zwiadowczego, który właśnie zacumował w bazie Marynarki. Pojedynek na wyspie Banaro mały|200px|Ace staje naprzeciw Czarnobrodego. Pomimo wszystkich wysiłków Shanksa, który namawiał Białobrodego, by ten powstrzymał Ace'a. Portgas odnajduje Czarnobrodego na wyspie Banaro, wkrótce po tym, jak piraci Czarnobrodego splądrowali jedno z jej miast. Teach, gdy zobaczył Ace'a zaproponował mu dołączenie do jego załogi. Zapowiada, że ma plan, aby doprowadzić zasadę Białobrodego do końca i że zmierza do Water 7 by uchwycić Monkey D. Luffy'ego i dostarczyć go Globalnemu Rządowi. Ace odpowiada Czarnobrodemu, że nie pozwoli mu odejść, ponieważ Luffy jest jego bratem. Van Augur strzela do Ace, co rozpoczyna walkę między nim a załogą Teacha. Ace odwzajemnia atak, ale wtedy Jesus Burgess unosi dom i rzuca nim w młodego dowódcę. Ace przywołuje słup ognia i bez wysiłku niszczy przeszkodę, po czym uwalniając Ognistą Pięść, zmierza wprost na Czarnobrodego. Teach śmieje się przyznając, że zabił dowódcę 4. oddziału załogi Białobrodego, Thatcha. Mówi, że nie miał wyboru, ponieważ ten miał Diabelski Owoc, którego Czarnobrody potrzebował. Zasada na statku mówiła, że kto znajdzie Diabelski Owoc, ten może go zjeść. Teach spędził kilkadziesiąt lat w służbie Białobrodego, wierząc że z nimi na największe szanse na odnalezienie go. thumb|200px|lewo|Starcie mocy Ace'a i Czarnobrodego. Następnie ukazuje moc Ciem-Ciemnowocu, wierząc, że jest on najpotężniejszym z wszystkich Diabelskich Owoców i jest on niezwyciężony. Czarnobrody używa Czarnej Dziury i zasysa całe miasto wokół nich, a następnie wypluwa jako stos gruzu. Ace wykorzystuje Ognie Świetlików, wiele zielonych kul płomieni gromadzi się wokół Czarnobrodego, ogarniając go. Ace pyta dlaczego Teach nie unika jego ataków, w końcu jest Logią. Czarnobrody pochłania ogień i mówi Ace'owi, że nie może odpierać ataków tak jak mogą to zrobić inni użytkownicy Logii. Jednak ze względu na unikalną zdolność, jego ciemność nie może zasysać bólu. Czarnobrody następnie prezentuje inną umiejętność swojego owocu, używa Wiru Wody Ciemności wyciągając go do Ace'a i jest w stanie chwycić go oraz zniwelować moc Płom-Płomieniowocu. Następnie silnie uderza Portgasa, którego odrzuca kilka metrów dalej. Próbuje uderzyć go podobnie, jednak Ace rzuca długie lance wykonane z ognia w pierś Czarnobrodego. Nie przeszkodziło to jednak Teachowi, ponieważ złapał Ace'a, prawie łamiąc mu kark odrzucił go z powrotem kilka metrów od siebie. Ace układa dwa palce na kształt krzyża, wytwarzając kolumny ognia o takim samym kształcie bezpośrednio na twarz Czarnobrodego, ale znowu zatrzymuje on ataki Ace'a. Czarnobrody po raz kolejny oferuje Ace'owi dołączenie do jego załogi, lecz ten nadal odmawia, stwierdzając, że chce żyć wolnym od żalu nawet jak oznacza to śmierć. Następnie oznajmia Czarnobrodemu, że to Białobrody będzie Królem Piratów, po czym przywołuje gigantyczną kulę ognia przypominającą słońce. Ostatnie ich starcie było tak potężne, że niemal zniszczyło całą wyspę, po zderzeniu ognia z ciemnością. W końcu Czarnobrody wyszedł zwycięsko z walki. Z powodzeniem oddał Ace'a w ręce Globalnego Rządu, nadając Teachowi tytuł Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. Saga Wojna Szczytów Akt Impel Down Choć nie na początku dowiedział się, co dokładnie stało się Ace'owi, Luffy odkrył część prawdy w inny sposób. Po wcześniejszym rozpoznaniu Vivre Card, Lola zdała sobie sprawę, że kawałek papieru otrzymany od Ace'a to właśnie jedna z kart vivre. Jednak, gdy Luffy go wyciągnął, zobaczył, że kartka powoli się wypala - to znak, że siła życiowa Ace'a wygasa. Nieświadomi sytuacji w jakiej znalazł się Portgas, Luffy przyjął, że poradzi on sobie z tym sam i nie chce pomocy od młodszego brata. thumb|200px|Ace rozmawia z Garpem w Impel Down. Okazało się, że Ace został skazany na publiczną egzekucję, na placu Marineford - centrali Marynarki. Egzekucja miała odbyć się tydzień po triumfie Luffy'ego nad Gorgonimi Siostrami na wyspie Amazon Lily. Następnie widać Ace'a skutego łańcuchami na nogach i rękach w celi Impel Down. Odwiedził go Garp, który zauważył, że Ace jest w strasznym stanie i pyta go czy żyje. Ace prosi Garpa, aby ten go zabił, ale ku jego rozpaczy dowiaduje się, że pomimo jego nagłej śmierci nic nie zatrzyma Białobrodego przed wojną. Garp stwierdził, że rozgniewali "Władcę Mórz". Wspomina, że chciał, aby Ace i Luffy stali się wielkimi oficerami Marynarki zamiast robić dokładnie odwrotnie i popełniać straszne zbrodnie. Ace odpowiada, że niemożliwym było zrobienie z nim Marynarzy, ponieważ w żyłach ich obu płyną krwi najgorszych kryminalistów. Dodaje, że przyjął nazwisko Portgas po matce, której wiele zawdzięcza i nie obchodzi go, że połowa krwi pochodzi od jego beznadziejnego ojca, ponieważ jego jedynym ojcem jest Białobrody. Później Ace'a widzimy podczas rozmowy z Królewskim Wojownikiem Mórz Jinbe, który trafił do tej samej celi co on. Jinbe wyjaśnia, że wiele zawdzięcza Białobrodemu, ponieważ w przeszłości uratował jego dom, wyspę ryboludzi, która znajdowała się pod ciągłymi atakami piratów i handlarzy niewolników. Jednak, gdy Białobrody oznaczył wyspę jako swoje terytorium, ataki i porwania ustały. Tak więc Jinbe chce zatrzymać wojnę z obawy o bezpieczeństwo Białobrodego. Ich rozmowa zostaje przerwana przez Crocodile'a, który najwyraźniej został umieszczony w celi naprzeciwko nich. Śmieje się, że wiele piratów ma pretensje do Białobrodego i na koniec do Króla Piratów - Gol D. Rogera za przegrane z nimi walki i chcą zabić lub zobaczyć śmierć Newgate'a. Później odwiedza Ace'a, Boa Hancock w tajemnicy informuje go, że Luffy znajduje się w Impel Down i stara się uratować Ace'a, ku jego przerażeniu. Następnie widzimy Portgasa mamroczącego do Luffy'ego z dala. Podczas walki Luffy'ego z Magellanem, Ace potrząsa łańcuchami, aby zwrócić uwagę strażników z celi i pyta co się dzieje na górze. Na co bezmyślnie odpowiedzieli, że nic się nie dzieje. W kilku retrospekcjach Jinbe, w czasie pobytu w Impel Down oboje rozmawiali o Luffym, że kiedy Ace zobaczył Słomkowe Kapelusze przestał martwić się o swojego brata, bo miał on przyjaciół, na których mógł teraz polegać. Zwrócił się również do Jinbe, aby zaopiekował się jego bratem, gdy on umrze. Jinbe odmawia twierdząc, że nie jest lojalny dla osób, których nie zna (choć to on później chronił Luffy'ego, będąc pod wrażeniem jego charakteru). Okazuje się, że Ace znajduje się na poziomie szóstym. Jinbe wspomina, że Hancock mogła okłamać Ace'a, lecz Ace ze złością zaprzecza, mówiąc, że nie schodziłaby tu tylko po to, żeby go oszukać, a potem przeprasza. Wyjaśnia, że Luffy zawsze robił szalone rzeczy, aby go martwić i to co się teraz dzieje, jest dokładnie tym, co Luffy potrafił zrobić. Kiedy czas na egzekucję Ace'a się zbliża, strażnicy zaczynają przygotowania do jego transportu. Magellan zabiera Ace'a na poziom, wychodząc z widny otrzymuje raport, że Luffy jest na Poziomie 6 i ma zostać zaatakowany gazem usypiającym, Ace próbuje uciec z powrotem do windy. Magellan natychmiast zatrzymuje go i mówi, aby powstrzymał swój opór, ponieważ Luffy, jako pirat został skazany na minutę przed wejściem do Impel Down. Ace ujawnia, że miał nadzieję, iż Hancock kłamała i cicho pyta Luffy'ego, dlaczego tu przyszedł. Następnie widzimy Ace'a, gdy jest przekazywany Marynarce oraz w drodze do Marineford, ponieważ Vivre Card nie wskazuje już na Poziom 6. Sześć godzin przed egzekucją, Ace jest widziany na opancerzonym statku Marynarki, przykuty do krzesła dostał ostatnią szansę, aby spojrzeć w niebo przed egzekucją. Statek dopływa do Bram Sprawiedliwości, prosząc o pozwolenie na wpłynięcie i przejście do ich ostatecznego celu podróży. Akt Marineford thumb|200px|lewo|Sengoku wyjawia tożsamość ojca Ace'a. Gdy Ace jest prowadzony na platformę egzekucyjną, przypomina sobie obietnicę z dzieciństwa, złożoną z Luffym: że oboje wypłyną na morze i będą żyć tak, aby niczego nie żałować. Następnie admirał Marynarki Wojennej Sengoku ujawnia, że matką Ace'a była Portgas D. Rouge, a jego ojcem legendarny Król Piratów - Gol D. Roger. W dalszym ciągu Sengoku oświadcza, że intencją Białobrodego było uczynienie go następnym Królem Piratów, pomimo pragnień Ace'a, który chciał nadać ten tytuł Białobrodemu. Zaraz po tym wydarzeniu liczne załogi piratów z Nowego Świata sprzymierzyły się z Imperatorem i nagle wyłoniły z mgły, ku zaskoczeniu Marynarki. Flota Piratów Białobrodego, w tym Moby Dick, niespodziewanie wynurzył się z wody w środku zatoki, ujawniając że statki było pokryte powłoką i podeszły Marineford spod morza. Białobrody sam wyszedł, aby przywitać się z Sengoku, a także zapytać o zdrowie Ace'a, przygotowując swoich towarzyszy do bitwy. mały|200px|Little Oars Jr. stara się uratować Ace'a. Jego przeszłość z Little Oarsem Jr., sojusznikiem załogi Białobrodego, objawia się, gdy ten uparcie walczył o drogę do niego. Ace wstawia się za Oarsem, aby go zatrzymać, ponieważ będąc tak dużym jest łatwym celem dla Marynarki i został pokonany przez Bartolomew Kumę, podczas gdy Ace mógł się temu tylko przyglądać. Portgas był głęboko zasmucony, gdy oglądał śmierć swojego przyjaciela, który za niego walczył. Gdy Mały Oars Jr. w końcu dotarł do platformy egzekucyjnej został znokautowany przez Gekko Morię, a jego ręka wylądowała kilka metrów od Ace'a, w ostatniej, próżnej próbie ratunku, starając się go uwolnić. Gdy walka trwa, Garp przychodzi usiąść obok Ace'a i przyznaje, że podczas gdy on nie będzie mieszał się w walkę, nie może jego uczuciom w tej sprawie, zauważa ze łzami w oczach, że rodzina to co innego. Pyta Ace'a dlaczego nie prowadził życia, tak jak Garp chciał. W tej chwili jednak nastąpiło ogromne zamieszanie, Ace spojrzał w niebo, na którym zauważył spadający statek. thumb|200px|lewo|Garp ubolewa nad końcem Ace'a. Kiedy statek wpada do morza, Luffy wspina się po nim, po czym Ace go zauważa. Luffy walczy przeciwko Marynarce i Gekko Morii, dążąc do uratowania brata, na co ten może się tylko bezradnie przyglądać. W końcu zaskoczony, krzyczy do Luffy'ego żeby wracał i go nie ratował. Ace w swojej desperacji, żeby nie przeciągając walki Luffy'ego próbuje go powstrzymać, krzycząc, że to upokarzające być takim "słabeuszem", że Luffy musi go ratować, na koniec mówiąc, że nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy. Luffy krzycząc odpowiada, że jest młodszym bratem Ace'a, a po przejściu do Gear Third, żeby pokonać Marynarza giganta, stwierdza, że uratuje Ace'a nawet jeśli ten go później zabije. Ace rozważa słowa Luffy'ego i swoich towarzyszy, że nie ujdzie z życiem nikt kto go skrzywdził i ich determinację, aby go uratować. Portgas podejmuje ważną decyzję. Weźmie to co los mu przyniesie: jeżeli pomocna ręka przyjdzie do niego , złapie ją, ale jeśli białe ostrze sprawiedliwości spadnie mu pierwsze na głowę, zaakceptuje to. On już nie będzie walczył, ponieważ byłby to po prostu brak szacunku dla wszystkich, którzy się dla niego poświęcają. Walka trwa i ubezwłasnowolniony Ace, nie może nic zrobić, ale patrzy z przerażeniem, gdy Białobrody został ugodzony mieczem przez Squarda. Później, gdy ściany Marineford zostały podniesione, aby zatrzymać piratów penetrujących plac, Luffy obmyśla plan, aby ominąć mury oblężnicze z pomocą wody i umiejętności Jinbe. Ace jest przerażony, gdy widzi stojącego brata twarzą w twarz z trójką Admirałów, wierząc, że nie ma on szans na pokonanie ich wszystkich w tym samym czasie. mały|200px|Ace zostaje uratowany przez Crocodile'a. Sengoku postanawia wykonać egzekucję Ace'a przed czasem, gdy Ace schyla się, zostaje uratowany przez Crocodile'a, który pokonuje z daleka dwóch strażników, zaskakując każdego. Później patrzy jak Białobrody i Mały Oars Jr. z powodzeniem wykonując swój plan, który przenosi niemal wszystkich na plac egzekucyjny, blisko platformy. Jest przerażony, gdy po raz kolejny widzi Oarsa Jr. atakowanego przez kule armatnie. Później zauważa Garpa, który dołączył do bitwy, zadając cios Marco, a drugi raz w jego postaci feniksa próbującego uratować Ace'a. Ace wraca z powrotem do przeszłości, kiedy kilku bandytów obraziło Gol D. Rogera, Ace pobił ich do nieprzytomności, ledwo pozostawiając przy życiu, z tego co powiedział. Został karcony za swoje czyny, ale nadal wypytywał o Rogera, przez co usłyszał wiele strasznych rzeczy o swoim ojcu. Widzimy Ace'a jak siedzi na wzgórzu wraz z Garpem i pyta go czy to dobrze, że się urodził. Odpowiedź Garpa jest taka, że dowie się on tego, żyjąc. W teraźniejszości Ace widzi, jak jego towarzysze, młodszy brat i ojciec ryzykują życie by go uratować. Ze łzami w oczach w końcu zdaje sobie sprawę, że bardzo chce żyć. Walka ciągnie ze sobą gorsze wydarzenia: Marco został złapany w kajdanki z Kamienia Morskiej Strażnicy i postrzelony w ramię przez Żółtą Małpę. Jozu został zamrożony, a jego prawa ręka zamrożona przez Niebieskiego Bażanta. Natomiast Białobrody cierpi od kilku poważnych ran, w tym magmowy cios Czerwonego Psa wymierzony w klatkę piersiową Newgate'a. Ace patrzy z przerażeniem jak Białobrody stwierdza, że nie może umrzeć dopóki nie zapewni bezpiecznej przyszłości swoim synom. Sengoku nakazuje ponownie wykonać egzekucję Ace'a. Portgas ponownie zamyka oczy w rezygnacji czekając na śmierć. W ostatniej chwili Luffy uwalnia Dominację Koloru Władcy, prowadząc do nieprzytomności strażników oraz wielu żołnierzy Marynarki i piratów. Ace patrzy z niedowierzaniem na swojego młodszego brata, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, że Luffy także posiada tak potężny rodzaj Dominacji. Gdy Luffy zbliża się do platformy egzekucyjnej na jego drodze stanął Garp. Luffy początkowo niechętnie chciał angażować w to wszystko dziadka, ale kiedy zorientował się, że Garp nie ruszy się z miejsca, uaktywnił Gear Second. Gdy rzuca cios Luffy'emu, nagle Garp przypomina sobie swojego wnuka i Ace'a jako małe dzieci, a widok Ace ze łzami w oczach jego realizowanie życia. Wahania Garpa pozwoliły na kontratak Luffy'ego, wyrzucając dziadka z platformy egzekucyjnej, upadającego na ziemię. Kiedy młody Monkey ma otworzyć kajdanki Ace'a, Żółta Małpa niszczy klucz przy pomocy swojego dalekobieżnego lasera. Tymczasem Sengoku aktywował moc swojego Diabelskiego Owocu i zdecydował przeprowadzić egzekucję Ace'a za pomocą ogromnego ciosu. Nagle Mr. 3 przebrany za jednego ze strażników odzyskuje przytomność. Następnie tworzy ogromny mur, Candle Wall, gdy Luffy przechodzi w Gear Third i przyjmuje cios Sengoku swoim Gigant Fusen. Siła uderzenia powoduje całkowicie zniszczenie platformy egzekucyjnej. Z pomocą Mr. 3, który tworzy duplikat klucza, Luffy uwalnia Ace'a w powietrzu, przed wybuchem ognia na platformie. mały|200px|lewo|Ace zostaje uwolniony. Teraz jest w stanie używać mocy Płom-Płomieniowocu bez żadnych problemów. Ace ucieka eksplodując wokół Luffy'ego i Mr. 3, owijając ich płomieniami. Zbeształ swojego młodszego brata, że nigdy nie słucha tego co mówi, zawsze jest tak lekkomyślny i nie zwraca uwagi na jego rady, w tym zawsze przesadza. Zdobyta wolność powoduje odwrócenie losów wojny, dając przewagę armii piratów. Świadkiem koordynacji obu braci walczących ramię w ramię jest Vista, którzy zauważa, że Ace i Luffy mają doskonałą pracę zespołową. Ace komentuje, że Luffy jest coraz silniejszy, na co Luffy odpowiada, że nadejdzie dzień kiedy przewyższy on brata. Ace mówi Luffy'emu, że pozwoli mu go przewyższyć aż do pewnego dnia i skacze do przodu, aby zablokować atak admirała Niebieskiego Bażanta. On i Luffy są w szoku, gdy Białobrody informuje, że zostaje na polu bitwy i to będzie jego ostatni rozkaz jako kapitana. mały|200px|Ace bierze na siebie cios Sakazukiego skierowany w Luffy'ego. Ace wydaje się zaakceptować fakt, że Białobrody zdecydował się pozostać. Edward pyta Ace'a czy był dobrym ojcem i śmieje się serdecznie, gdy usłyszał odpowiedź Ace'a brzmiąca: "oczywiście". On i Luffy zaczynają uciekać z resztą Piratów Białobrodego, ale gdy admirał Czerwony Pies prowokuje go za obrazę Białobrodego, Ace zatrzymuje się i odwraca. Wściekły kłóci się z Sakazukim, ale ogień Ace jest nieskuteczne dla magmy Czerwonego Psa, tak bardzo, że jego ramię zostaje ciężko poparzone. Sakazuki próbuje powalić bezbronnego Luffy'ego, ale Ace skacze między nich i przyjmuje atak. Pozostały kawałek Vivre Card szybko rozpadł się w popiół, a wszyscy wyglądają na przerażonych. Później Jinbe, Marco i Vista zainterweniowali, aby utrzymać Czerwonego Psa od zadania kolejnego śmiertelnego ciosu Ace'owi, który opada sił i wpada w ramiona młodszego brata. Ace przeprosił Luffy'ego, że całe ich poświęcenie, żeby go uratować poszło na marne, jednak Luffy nie jest w stanie tego zaakceptować i rozpaczliwie domaga się lekarza, który byłby w stanie uratować Ace'a. Jednak wiedząc, że jego wnętrzności zostały spalone, Ace powiedział Luffy'emu, że jego życie dobiegło końca. Przywołując Ace'owi obietnicę, którą sobie złożyli będąc dziećmi, żal uderzył w Luffy'ego, który przypomniał bratu, że obiecał, że nigdy nie umrze. Przeżywając ostatnie wspólne chwile z bratem, Ace wspominał dzieciństwo z Sabo. Tęskniąc za Dadan, Ace kazał pozdrowić ją Luffy'emu, jeżeli kiedykolwiek ją spotka, stwierdza również, że najbardziej żałuje tego, że nie zobaczy jak jego młodszy brat spełnia swoje marzenia. Ace potwierdził jego postanowienie i zauważył, że tak jak przysiągł sobie, żył aby niczego nie żałować oraz że nie chciał sławy czy chwały, ale odpowiedzi na pytanie, czy zasłużył na to aby się urodzić. Mówiąc coraz ciszej, Ace przekazał Luffy'emu ostatnie słowa skierowane go niego i swojej załogi. lewo|mały|200px|lewo|Ace umiera. Ostatnim tchem, ze łzami w oczach Ace dziękował swojej rodzinie i przyjaciołom za to, że go kochali, powodując, że jego załoga zaczęła krzyczeć do niego z żalu. Ace umiera z uśmiechem na ustach, zadowolony ze swojego życia. W tym momencie martwe ciało osuwa się z rąk młodszego brata, upadając na ziemię. Tak jak Luffy każdy wygląda na wstrząśniętego. Jego psychika nie jest w stanie pogodzić się ze śmiercią Ace'a. Luffy wkracza w stan katatonii, aby chronić się przed urazem. Później zwłoki Ace'a można zobaczyć w otoczeniu Marynarki, uwiecznione w dokumentach. Po śmierci mały|200px|Groby Ace'a i Białobrodego. Później, kiedy pojawili się Piraci Czerwonowłosego, Shanksowi udało się zorganizować zawieszenie broni i poprosił, żeby ciała piratów Białobrodego i Ace'a zostały im przekazane, aby mogli oni odejść w spokoju. Admirał Floty Sengoku zezwolił na to, mimo pragnień wiceadmirała Dobermana, aby zatrzymać ich głowy jako symbol zwycięstwa Marynarki. Ace razem z Białobrodym zostali pochowani na nieznanej wyspie, gdzieś na drugiej połowie Grand Line. Jego znak rozpoznawczy: kapelusz, naszyjnik i nóż zostały położone na jego grobie, który został umieszczony obok grobu Edwarda Newgate'a przyozdobionego kwiatami i mieczami pozostawionymi przez członków ich załogi, stojących po obu stronach wyspy, oddając ostatni hołd. Przed wypłynięciem ze swoją załogą, Shanks był zaskoczony ostatecznym poświęceniem Ace'a i porównał go do czegoś co mógłby zrobić zmarły kapitan Roger. Później zrozpaczona Dadan, która zaczęła nadużywać alkoholu w barze Makino, wdała się w sprzeczkę z Garpem i zaatakowała go, jako karę za to, że nie zrobił nic by ochronić Ace'a i rzekomo wybrał obowiązki niż własną rodzinę (mimo że Garp chciał zabić Sakazukiego za to co zrobił Ace'owi). Makino zatrzymała ją przed zadawaniem kolejnych ciosów wiceadmirałowi, mówiąc jej, że Garp, mimo że był tuż przed nim to nie mógł nic zrobić, wspierał go mocniej niż ktokolwiek. Dadan ze łzami w oczach stwierdziła, że w rzeczywistości to Luffy cierpi najbardziej ze wszystkich. Makino następnie ucieka od nich przypominając sobie ciepłą scenę z dzieciństwa Luffy'ego i Ace'a. Dwa lata później groby Ace'a i Białobrodego zostały obdarte z wiekiem. W pewnym momencie przed przybyciem na Dressrosę, Sabo odwiedził grób brata pozostawiając butelkę sake oraz trzy kieliszki na skrzyni obok niego jako hołd dla dnia, w którym wymienili podobne kieliszki stając się braćmi. Pozostawił przy nich również gazetę z artykułem o powrocie Słomianych Kapeluszy. Jest to wiadomość dla Ace'a, wskazująca, że Luffy ma się dobrze. Dziedzictwo thumb|200px|lewo|Dwa lata po śmierci Ace'a, jego moc zostaje przejęta przez Sabo. Mimo że był sławny za życia, wydarzenia z wojny i fakt, że był synem Króla Piratów dały Ace'owi niemal legendarne uznanie, podobnie jak jego ojcu. Choć jego śmierć złamała serca wielu osobom, żaden nie przeżywał tego tak jak Luffy, który wpadł w śpiączkę i obudził się w pełnej i całkowitej rozpaczy. Śmierć Ace'a okazała się również ostateczną klęską postanowienia Luffy'ego, aby stać się silniejszym, przy porażce jego załogi i separacji z rąk Bartholomew Kumy. Dwa lata po jego śmierci Ace nadal pomagał pragnieniu Luffy'ego, aby spełniać swoje marzenia i chronić ludzi, których ma. Na chwilę przed wkroczeniem do Nowego Świata, przypomniał sobie przekonanie Ace'a w Luffy'ego i ogłosił podczas swojej walki z Hodym Jonesem, że spędził dwa lata swojego treningu w celu ochrony wszystkiego co ma. W tym celu Luffy pchnął się do granic możliwości w obliczu zbliżającej się śmierci jego załogi, kiedy Noe spadała w kierunku wyspy ryboludzi uzyskał ciężkie rany, od których prawie zginął gdyby nie transfuzja krwi od Jinbe. Luffy wykazał również wielką wrogość do Jonesa, gdy dowiedział się, że ten szantażował Surume, grożąc zabiciem jego brata znajdującego się na Biegunie Północnym, jeśli kraken od niego odejdzie. Rozumiejąc uczucie chcąc ocalić swojego brata, Luffy obiecał ochronić brata Surume poprzez pokonanie Hody'ego. W anime Luffy również pomyślał o Ace przed trafieniem Hody'ego Gum-Gumową Jastrzębią Ognistą Pięścią i przysiągł, że nigdy nie pozwoli nikomu umrzeć. Chinjao później rozwścieczył Luffy'ego, stwierdzając, że egzekucja Ace'a była sprytnym posunięciem Marynarki, na co Monkey odpowiedział silnym ciosem, przywracając pierwotny kształt jego głowy. Ujawnienie, że Ace był starszym bratem Luffy'ego zwiększyło chłopcu reputację, a członkowie załogi Brązowobrodego rozpoznało go przez sam ten fakt. Diabelski Owoc Ace'a Płom-Płomieniowoc powrócił dwa lata po jego śmierci, wpadając w ręce Donquixote Doflamingo, który ofiarował go jako nagrodę w Koloseum Corrida w celu zwabienia Luffy'ego. Ze względu na ogromną moc owocu wiele sprzecznych krajów przystąpiło do turnieju. Złapanie owocu zainteresowało również Czarnobrodego i Sabo, który wysłał Jesusa Burgessa, aby zdobył nagrodę, ze względu na fakt, że zjedzenie owocu przez jednego z członków jego załogi będzie jeszcze lepsze niż posiadanie samego Ace'a w swojej załodze, ponieważ będzie to prawie to samo, odziedziczając wolę Ace'a. Ostateczne przewidywania Białobrodego, że ktoś odziedziczy wolę Ace'a zaowocowały, gdy Płom-Płomieniowoc został zjedzony przez Sabo, który uzyskał od brata moce diabelskiego owocu, a także odziedziczył jego słynną technikę, Ognistą Pięść. Przypisy Nawigacja en:Portgas D. Ace/History Kategoria:Podstrony postaci